The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence device and to a method of manufacturing the same; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a cap having a light transmissivity for an organic electro-luminescence device and to a method of overlapping the cap on a substrate by self-alignment.
Generally, an organic electro-luminescence device is finished by sequentially implementing the steps of patterning anode electrodes formed on a glass substrate for every element; forming banks for separating a laminate formed on the anode electrodes for every element; forming hole-introduction layers, which introduce electron holes from the anode electrodes, in spaces partitioned by the banks; forming hole-transport layers; which transport electron holes to emitting layers; selecting elements and forming emitting layers composed of an organic film for emission in red, green and blue; forming electron-transport layers which transport electrons from the cathode electrodes; forming cathode electrodes which supply electrons; and joining a cap to the glass substrate with a sealing adhesive in order to block and isolate these laminates from the outside.
However, an organic electro-luminescence device, such as described in JP-A-11-176571, for example, cannot maintain an emission of predetermined quality with the lapse of drive time because, in spite of airtight sealing by a cap, under the influence of outside air and moisture, peeling is caused between the emitting layers and the electrode layers, and the constituent materials change in quality, so that non-emitting regions called dark spots are generated.